House Love Sequel
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Bukan Fic berat! Hanya fic 'ringan' tentang perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan Yesung ! Heechullah yang menjadi juru kunci!*ketawa mistis*/KyuSung!/CP!/OtherPair/DLDR!/RnR Please?


KYAAA! Ucchan balik bawa sequel!#PLAK!

Apa ada yang mauuu? Kalau nggak ada, Ucchan bawa pulang lagi!/Pletak/

Hu-um… ini gaje? Ya ya Ucchan sangat tahu! Mianne kalau guaje buanget! Ini Ucchan dapet dimimpi! Jadi mungkin agak abstrak~!

Oh ya! Ucchan seneeeeng banget responnya positif untuk chapt ending kemarin~! Padahal sumpah Ucchan nggak tega banget ngeupdatenya! Secara yah, fic Ucchan itu benar-benar abstrak! Tapi syukurlah ada yang mau menerimanyaa~! Ucchan senang banget~!\^w^/

Iihh… Ucchan kena cacar air… jadi gak skul semingguu… pasti pada mikir Ucchan bisa ngetik ngelanjutin fic kan? Sualaaah besuar… bentol-bentolnya juga muncul dijari…

Ohmaigat! Ucchan dari pagi sampai malam hanya bolak-balik gak bisa tidur! Dilengan kanan, lengan kiri, sama punggung juga! Aiyaaah… Ucchan butuh pertolongan pertama.

Ucchan nggak tega ngeliat cermin. Wajah Ucchan benar-benar abstrak seabstrak-abstraknya! Sudah kering sih… tapi kata temen Ucchan bakalan ngebekas… Oh nooo! My face! Doain moga-moga cacar airnya Ucchan ini hilang tanpa bekas nee… amiiinn! Ah ya, kalau ada tips mengatasi cacar air, bisa sekalian berbagi. Kasihanilah Ucchanmu ini naaak!#Plak!

Ini Ucchan publishnya dilaptop sepupu juga –tetep aja. Tapi sengsara karena jari-jari Ucchan nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Jadi mian kalau Ucchan nggak bisa ngedit banyak-banyak yah!

Aih, Ucchan kebanyakan ngomong. Ya sudahlah, silahkan dibaca ne! kalau ada bahasa Inggris yang salah kasih tahu! Akan Ucchan usahakan perbaiki dichapt berikutnya~!

Singkat kata,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

* * *

HOUSE LOVE SEQUEL

* * *

Chapter 1: Started

* * *

RATED: T! (Tapi akan segera naiiik~!#PLUAK!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Nanti aja deh./pletak/

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, humor garing, alur amburadul, sesuai mood author~#PLAK!, hampir tidak ada konflik, hanya fic 'ringan' tentang 'usaha' Kyuhyun mendapatkan Yesung~!

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT ANTI DARAH TINGGI NEE~!

* * *

"HUACIIIHHH!" Kyuhyun bersin. Ya iya, dia bersin.(Readerdeul: "Apaan sih?!")

Sekarang namja tampan sayang benasib malang itu tengah duduk di jok depan mobil Kibum. Yesung duduk di belakang bersama Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka tengah menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ngedumel dalam hati sambil menyeka ingusnya dengan tisu. Dia teringat kembali kata-kata Heechul tadi di taman.

"Aku dan Hangeng akan menginap di rumahmu untuk 'sedikit' lama. Semoga kau tidak keberatan, bocah~!"

Sudah merusak kemesraannya dengan Yesung, nenek sihir itu malah dengan tidak berdosanya tinggal di rumahnya pula! Kalau begini bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa 'memperkosa' Yesung?! Ya, dia tidak mungkin menolak perintah 'calon' mertuanya 'kan? Aiisshh… begitu berat cobaan yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Bummiee~! Anakmu itu mukanya jelek sekali saat lagi cemberut begitu yah~! Kayak appanya~."

JLEB!

Ditambah lagi, nenek sihir itu bermulut pedas. Ternyata pepatah memang benar yah, like father like son. Kyuhyun yang malang hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Jangan begitu, Heechul ah, kau membuat Kyuhyun merasa terhina." Kibum melirik aegya malangnya itu melalui kaca spion.

Heechul di belakang hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Biarkan saja. Dia namja 'kan? Jadi harus dikerasi begitu! Boleh saja dia merasa terhina, kalau dia pakai baju yeoja! Hahaha! Yeoja hina!" Heechul menikmati peran antagonisnya.

Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk. Apalagi dia tidak bisa membalas. Bisa hancur kisah cintanya jika berani membalas perkataan Heechul, bahkan dengan maksud bercanda sekalipun.

Nyesek.

Heechul tidak memperdulikan bagaimana rupa wajah Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke arah Yesung. Tangannya masih setia melingkari pinggang Yesung dengan posesif. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau diusir dari tempat kosmu, eoh? Kau 'kan bisa menelepon atau mengsms umma! Umma akan membuat ahjumma tua itu mendapatkan 'ganjaran'nya!" tanyanya sadis.

Yesung terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sungguh babbo wajahnya saat ini. "Benar juga yahh…" gumamnya babbo. Sungguh dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya…

Heechul mendelik kesal menghadapi kebabboan Yesung yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Yak! Kenapa kau menurunkan kebabboanmu itu pada anak kita, Hannie!? Anak kita satu-satunya jadi babbo begini! Dan itu mutlak salahmu!" tudingnya pada sang suami. Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya terkekeh. Dibelainya surai Yesung dengan lembut. "Biar saja. Yang penting dia manis, semanis dirimu."

PEESSHHH~

Wajah Heechul dan Yesung memerah dengan kompak.

Heechul tersadar kemudian mendelik. "Ya! Berhenti membelainya! Dia ini bukan kucing!" bentaknya ketus, sambil menepis tangan Hangeng dari kepala (besar) Yesung.

Hangeng tersenyum lembut. "Kau cemburu, kucingku…?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai surai Heechul. Heechul yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menutup mata menikmati belaian Hangeng.

"Ngrww~…"

Hangeng tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman manja Heechul. Sementara Kibum dan Yesung sudah merona malu. Kyuhyun? Namja itu malah sudah sibuk menggonta-ganti saluran radio dengan wajah tak peduli.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan itu dihabiskan Hanchul couple dengan bermesraan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bersin-bersin, dan Kibum yang tengah menahan rindu terhadap suami babbonya –yang sekarang masih berurusan dengan keluarga Lee Jessica. 

: 

: 

-Kyuhyun's House…

"Bocah, cepat bawa tas-tasku ke kamar tamu! Babyku harus segera kuobati! Ppalii!" perintah Heechul seenaknya pada Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menyeret Yesung menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan wajah masam Kyuhyun.

"Grr… dasar… setan… monster… ahjumma…" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil menyeret tas-tas berat Heechul. Dia juga sedang sakit tauk! Kenapa Heechul hanya memperdulikan Yesung? Oke, Yesung memang anaknya! Tapi tetap saja… kenapa manusia sekejam itu bisa hadir di dunia ini?! Oohh! Kyuhyun sungguh mengutuk!

Hangeng yang merasa tak tega segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, Kyuhyunsshi. Kau juga harus minum obat. Biar aku yang membawa tas istriku. Gomawo ne, Kyuhyunsshi," Hangeng tersenyum ramah sambil mengambil alih tas-tas di tangan Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak percaya namja sebaik ini bisa-bisanya menikah dengan nenek sihir itu. Apa namja cantik itu memakai ilmu hitam? Atau namja malang ini terperangkap dalam pesona kecantikan nenek sihir itu?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dapur setelah memberi arahan menuju kamar tamu kepada Hangeng.

Dia segera memelankan suara langkahnya saat mendengar percakapan HeeSung di balik pintu dapur.

"… Jja. Sudah selesai, Baby! Cepat makan!" Heechul menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup ayam dan segelas air putih ke hadapan Yesung yang sedang duduk di kursi menghadap counter dapur. "Tadi umma sudah memasaknya sebelum mencarimu~, jadi tinggal dipanaskan! Umma punya kunci cadangan rumah ini dari Kibummie~! Setelah makan, minum obatnya ne."

Kyuhyun saat itu juga berpikir, 'Dasar lancang! Memakai dapur orang tanpa izin! Umma juga! Aiishhh…!'

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Gomawo ummaa~! ^ ^" saat ia hendak mengambil sendok, Heechul sudah terlebih dahulu menjauhkannya. "Umma?"

"Biar umma suap."

Kyuhyun hipertensi.

Akhirnya Yesung menurut. Dia membuka mulutnya setiap Heechul menyodorkan sesendok sup. Benar-benar lezat. Yesung heran kenapa dia tidak bisa memasak seenak buatan appa ummanya, bahkan makanan buatannya itu tergolong ke dalam kategori berbahaya seperti yang sudah diusulkan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun ke departemen pertahanan Korea.

"Sungie," panggil Heechul. Yesung menatapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Nhe ummhah?"

Heechul tertawa geli sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubby Yesung. "Kalau makan, jangan bicara." Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "… Kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Sungie?" tanya Heechul dengan ekspresi serius.

Yesung terkejut saat ditanya tiba-tiba begitu. Perlahan ia mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu.

Heechul terdiam sejenak. "… Baiklah." Ia melirik pintu tempat Kyuhyun menguping. "Bocah, cepat masuk."

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggilpun, akhirnya membuka pintu dengan wajah penasaran. Dia penasaran apa jawaban Yesung tadi. Apa Yesung menyukainya? Atau sebaliknya?

"… Bocah…" Heechul menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditatap hanya menunduk takut. "… Gantikan aku menyuapinya."

Kyuhyun cengo. Begitu juga dengan Yesung. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Apa author tidak salah ketik?#PLAK!

Heechul melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun –yang masih melongo, lalu menyodorkan sendoknya. "Sana, makan sup itu dengan Babyku. Jangan lupa meminumkannya obat setelah makan."

Kyuhyun menerima sendok itu masih dengan wajah WTF?. Heechul menyeringai samar, lalu melangkah meninggalkan KyuSung couple.

Blam

Siiinggg…

Dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun sedang merenung. Sepertinya Hangeng memang beruntung mendapatkan istri pengertian seperti Heechul. Ditariknya semua perkataan-perkataan jahatnya terhadap Heechul. Heechul adalah yeosu- namja yang baik hati –walau terkadang mulutnya itu harus dijaga jika tidak mau memunculkan pertumpahan darah.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedikit, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat gugup. Ya, Yesung gugup. Bagaimanapun kepalanya masih memutar ulang adegan pemerkosaan Kyuhyun kepadanya tadi. Dapat dirasakannya wajahnya memanas setiap mengingat sentuhan dan ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan.

"Pabboo~!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia sambil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di bangku di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung yang awalnya malu-malu kucing, kini beralih cemberut. "Berhenti memanggilku pabbo! Dasar Mr. Seenaknya!" sindirnya sarkatis.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menyendokkan sup dari dalam mangkuk lengkap dengan ayam dan wortelnya, lalu menyodorkan sendok yang penuh itu ke mulut mungil Yesung.

Yesung dengan wajah merona membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Hap~

Demi apapun juga, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah wajah Yesung sangat manis saat ini! Wajah innocent dengan pipi menggembung karena penuh makanan.

"Nyam nyam…" Yesung mengunyah, lalu menelannya. Obsidiannya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya. "Kau tidak makan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menatap dalam kedua obsidian Yesung. "Apa aku boleh memakanmu, Baby~?"

Peeshh~

"Yak! Kau namja mesum! Jauh-jauh sana!" Yesung menendang-nendang Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya dengan wajah merona.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hahhaha, aku bercanda~! Jja, cepat makan lagi!" Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan sesendok sup ke arah Yesung.

Yesung cemberut. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Mwo?"

"Aku akan makan, setelah kau makan!" jelas Yesung masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Diambilnya sebuah sendok lagi, lalu diberikan kepada Yesung. Yesung menerimanya dengan tampang babbo.

"Suapi aku."

Yesung langsung terbelalak. "M-mwo!? Aish! Jangan manja! Kau bisa makan sendiri!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir salah siapa aku masuk angin begini?"

Wajah Yesung memerah. "S-siapa suruh menolongku! Harusnya kau membiarkanku saja waktu it-"

"Pabbo." Caramel Kyuhyun menatap tajam obsidian Yesung. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan cintamu. Hanya dirimu."

PESSHHH~

Wajah Yesung kembali memerah dengan sukses. "U-ugh! S-sini sendoknya!" dirampasnya dengan paksa sendok dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit bergumam tidak jelas, Yesung menyendok sup itu lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "A-aaa…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Aaa~…"

"…"

… Huh…? Apa ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau tangan Yesung bergetar hebat…? Kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa makan!

"Pabbo! Berhenti bergeraaak!" perintah kyuhyun, namun tangan mungil Yesung dengan tidak patuhnya tetap gemetaran. "Aish!"

Hap!

Kyuhyun melahap sendok Yesung setelah sebelumnya menggenggam erat tangan gemetaran Yesung. "… Hn, enak." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"GYAAA!"

PLETAK!

"ADUH! KENAPA MEMUKULKU DENGAN SENDOK, DASAR PABBO!" 

: 

: 

Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih saling bersuapan. Kini sup di mangkuk mereka sudah habis.

Saatnya minum obaat~!

"Pabbo," Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau mencurigakan ke arah Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. "Shirreooo! Aku benci obat, Kyuuuu~!" rengeknya berusaha membujuk.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kalau tidak minum, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh, hah! Cepat minuuum!" paksa Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri mendekati Yesung –yang telah berdiri ketakutan di sudut dapur– dengan pil dan segelas air di kedua tangannya.

Yesung kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Andwaeeeeeee! Obatnya pahit Kyuu~… k-kau saja yang minum! Kau juga sakit, kan?" kini Yesung beralih berusaha mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati Yesung dengan seringai aneh yang tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

Dan Yesung yakin itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Sesuai permintaan Yesung, Kyuhyun menelan pil itu, lalu meminum air di dalam gelas itu hingga tersisa setengah. Yesung bernapas lega.

Tapi rupanya Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Yesung senang. Diambilnya lagi sebuah pil yang sama, lalu berjalan kembali mendekati Yesung.

Yesung kembali pucat. "K-K-Kyu-uuu~…" Yesung berusaha mengeluarkan segala aegyo yang pernah ia pelajari. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan Yesung. Dilemparkannya pil itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian memenuhi mulutnya dengan sisa air di dalam gelas tanpa ditelan, lalu dengan unpredictablenya, ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati Yesung.

Chuu~

Yesung terbelalak. Apalagi saat dirasakannya lidah Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong pil itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. Setelah itu dia merasa air di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, telah berpindah sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Yesung harus menelannya.

Glek

"Emmmhhh…" Yesung memasang wajah masam. Sungguh, pil itu rasanya benar-benar aneh! Namun semburat merah tetap terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak, lalu kembali membungkam bibir cherry Yesung.

"Hnnmm… Ky-Kyuuhh… auhh… ehmm…"

Desahan Yesung itu bagaikan melodi surga bagi Kyuhyun. Begitu indah dan mampu membuat hatinya berdesir menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dimiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat aksesnya di dalam rongga mulut Yesung meluas. Dibelainya gua hangat Yesung menggunakan lidahnya, dan terkadang membelit lidah Yesung dengan sensual.

"Hnnmg… ahh… ahnnnhh… aah…" wajah Yesung merah padam. Sungguh, ciuman Kyuhyun begitu memabukkan…

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas ciumannya dengan lembut. Caramelnya menatap hangat kedua obsidian indah itu. "… Saranghaeyo, Baby." Dikecupnya dahi Yesung dengan sangat lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. "Kyuu…" kedua lengannya melingkar di perut rata Kyuhyun. Senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari bibir cherrynya. "… Nado saranghae, Kyu~…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ditumpukannya dagunya di atas kepala (besar) Yesung. "…" sungguh… ia merasa tubuh mungil ini begitu pas di pelukannya, seakan Yesung tercipta khusus untuknya.

Yesung semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun. "… Kyu?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau ummaku tidak merestui kita?" tanya Yesung pelan. Namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengar kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Masih tetap memeluk Yesung dengan erat. "Dia pasti akan merestui kita. Tenang saja," ucapnya lembut namun sarat akan ketegasan. "… Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang 'Cho' Yesung."

Yesung mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Ne… saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Nado…"

Chuu~… 

… 

-Other side…

Heechul memandangi pemandang indah bagi KyuSung shipper dan author itu dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Ia mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Sebuah seringai mencurigakan telah tersungging di bibir tebalnya.

"… 'Cho Yesung', eh? Kita lihat saja nanti, bocah."

Tap tap 

: 

: 

-Hanchul's 'Room'…

Hangeng masih sibuk memilah-milah pakaian-pakaiannya dengan Heechul di atas tempat tidur sementara mereka. Dia –yang sedang dalam posisi duduk bersila, memisahkan pakaiannya dari pakaian Heechul. Semuanya dilakukannya sendiri. Toh, dia tahu percuma saja meminta Heechul membantunya. Hanya buang-buang tenaga saja.

Namja cantik itu tergolong ibu rumah tangga yang buruk. Dia malas membersihkan ataupun merapikan. Hanya suka mengotori dan memberantakan saja. Ujung-ujungnya Hangenglah yang membersihkan semuanya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena Hangeng sudah terbiasa dengan sifat buruk sang istri. Rendah hati sekali, bukan?

"Hanniee~"

Grep~

Sepasang lengan putih mulus telah melingkari leher Hangeng tanpa aba-aba. Hangeng tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lengan milik istri tercintanya itu.

'Nampaknya Cinderellaku akan berumur panjang…' batinnya senang.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hanniee~! Kenapa diam sajaa? Kau marah karena aku tidak membantumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak senang.

Hangeng mengernyit. Kenapa Heechul bisa berpikir seenaknya begitu? "Aniya, Chullie, aku hanya-"

"Jangan cerewet! Sini kubantu! Aku juga bisa, tauk!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hangeng, Heechul telah dengan seenaknya mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di pangkuan Hangeng. Ia mulai memisah-misahkan pakaiannya yang memang berjumlah jauh lebih banyak daripada milik Hangeng.

Hangeng terkekeh pelan. Cinderellanya ini hanya akan membantunya jika dia –walau tanpa maksud, mendiamkannya. '… Benar-benar manis.'

Chuu~

Hangeng mengecup pipi kiri Heechul dengan lembut. "Kau memang sangat manis, Chullie…"

PESSHH~

Wajah Heechul merona. "Hanniee…" dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hangeng, lalu tersenyum nakal. "Pakaian-pakaian ini bisa menunggu, bukan~?"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut. Cinderellanya memang benar-benar nakal. Perlahan, Hangeng menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir sensual Heechul. Hanya menempelkan, tanpa melumat atau apapun juga.

"Hngg…!" tampaknya Heechul tidak puas dengan servis yang diberikan sang seme. Uke tulen itu malah dengan ganasnya melumat habis bibir tipis Hangeng, jemari lentiknya telah berputar-putar di kepunyaan Hangeng yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Hmmnn… ahhnn… Hannieehh…"

Dan tampaknya Cinderella salah strategi. Apakah dia lupa fakta bahwa suami lembutnya ini akan berubah menjadi seorang player kasar jika merasa libidonya naik?

Heechul harus belajar untuk menahan diri.

Sekarang sang semelah yang kembali mendominasi. Lidahnya memeriksa setiap senti isi mulut Heechul. Menggairahkan, itu satu kata darinya.

"Chullie… wo ai ni…"

Heechul mendelik. "Berhenti ngomong cina, dasar pabbo! Kau tahu aku ini sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa cin- aaaahhh… Ha-Hannieee~…" Heechul mengerang saat tangan besar Hangeng meremas bokongnya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Chullie…" Hangeng mengecupi setiap inci wajah Heechul. Dan Heechul menikmatinya.

Sungguh hebat namja bernama Tan Hangeng ini. Dia telah berhasil membuat seorang Kim Heechul bertekuk lutut! *Applause~*

"Ahnn… Hanniee… oohh… moreehh.. mo-"

Krieet

"Appa, aku dan Kyu mau ke rumah sa-"

Kata-kata Yesung terhenti saat melihat pemandangan 17 tahun ke atas di hadapannya ini. Begitu juga Kyuhyun dibelakangnya yang hanya memasang wajah penuh keirian. Dia 'kan, juga ingin melakukan itu dengan Yesung!#PLAK!

PESSHH~

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. Beberapa tahun tidak melihat kemesraan appa ummanya, membuatnya jadi mudah salting seperti ini. "U-uhh, kami akan ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Ddangie…!" cicitnya dengan wajah merah.

Heechul memutar matanya kesal karena kemesraannya diganggu. "Hahh, baiklah. Nanti kami akan menyusul kalian. Kirim salam untuk Ddang siapa tadi itu. Sana pergi!" usir Heechul kejam.

Yesung buru-buru menutup pintu kamar HanChul.

Blam!

Heechul menoleh ke arah Hangeng lagi. "Sampai mana kita tad-" tiba-tiba kedua chocolate indahnya terbelalak. "MWO?! DDANGKO CHAN SAKIT?!(Ddangkomma: *mencabut selang infusnya dengan teriakan histeris*) Aaiiish! Padahal aku membeli kura-kura tak berguna itu dengan harga tinggi! Bisa rugi aku kalau mahluk itu mati!"

Kejam.

Heechul buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Hangeng, membuat namja tampan itu mendesah kecewa.

Heechul mendelik saat melihat tampang suaminya. "Jangan pasang wajah babbo begitu! Cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit hewan!" perintahnya.

Hangeng yang malang hanya bisa menerima perlakuan sadis Heechul kepadanya. Heechul yang duluan menggodanya, namun ujung-ujungnya Heechul pula yang menghentikannya.

Perasaan jadi seme kok menyedihkan amat…

* * *

Hangeng sedang menyetir tak tentu arah. Yesung tidak memberitahu mereka rumah sakit hewan mana tempat Ddangko chan milik Heechul itu dirawat. Namun Heechul tetap dengan keras kepalanya menyuruh Hangeng mencari rumah sakit hewan itu.

Helloo~? Rumah sakit hewan di sini cukup banyak loh! Ini bahkan sudah kelima kalinya mereka salah rumah sakit! Sekali lagi, Hangeng kembali menjadi sosok seme yang teraniyaya.

"…" Heechul tidak memperdulikan wajah menyedihkan Hangeng. Namja cantik itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. "… Hannie," panggilnya.

Hangeng menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Ne, Heechul ah?"

"Aku punya ide cemerlang untuk menjatuhkan bocah sombong itu. dan kau harus membantuku!" tukas Heechul ringan.

Hangeng mengernyit dengan masih fokus ke jalan. "Bocah? Maksudmu si Kyuhyun itu?" Heechul mengangguk. Hangeng menghela napas. "Chagiya… tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Yesung mengatur kehidupan cintanya sendiri?"

Heechul mendelik. "Yak! Kau ini appanya! Kita orang tuanya, babbo! Tentu kitalah yang harus mengaturnya! Kita punya hak untuk itu! Dan kau HARUS membantuku!" ngototnya dengan nada final.

Hangeng kembali menghela napas. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Heechul lagi. "Arraseo, Chullie. Apa rencanamu?"

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Nanti saja kuberitahu! Yang penting kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku! Pertama aku butuh bantuan beberapa teman lama…"

Hangeng mengernyit. "Teman lama?"

Heechul mengangguk antusias. "Untung saja aku masih menyimpan nomor handphone mereka! Simon D, Hongki, Shindong, dan juga Racoon jelek itu! Khikhi~! Walau mungkin mereka tidak terlalu berguna!"

Hangeng terdiam mendengar perkataan sadis Heechul.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan keponakanku juga~! Kudengar dia sedang berada di sini untuk menjadi perawat magang di salah satu rumah sakit! Semoga dia mau membantuku~!" Heechul masih asyik berceloteh, tidak menyadari ekspresi aneh Hangeng.

"… Chullie?"

"Ne?"

"… Kau punya nomor telepon Yesung?"

"Hah? Tentu saja! Wae?"

"… Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan nama rumah sakitnya pada Yesung…?"

"Oohhh iya yaaa~! Biar kutelepon deh! Kau tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi sihh~!" nada tidak berdosa terdengar jelas di suara sang Cinderella.

Sang pangeran yang malang hanya menjedotkan kepalanya di setir mobil. 

: 

: 

-Meanwhile, At The Animal Hospital…

Yesung menatap sang aegya yang masih terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur dengan sedih. Ddangkomma masih belum sadar… dan Yesung merasa semakin terpuruk saat menyadari tubuh Ddangkomma yang semakin kurus.

Kyuhyun di sampingnya hanya ikut menatap kura-kura itu dengan wajah bosan. Masalahnya sudah lebih dari dua jam Yesung memandangi aegyanya itu. Tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"… Kyu…" panggil Yesung setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun menoleh antusias. "Ne, Pabbo?!"

Yesung mendelik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ddangkomma. "Berhenti memanggilku Pabbo! Heum… bukankah aku ini appa yang buruk…?"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ddangkomma lagi, Ddangkomma lagi. Sana! Nikah saja dengan dia! Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"… Ya. Kau memang appa yang buruk." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Yesung menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat. "Karena kau bukan appanya. Kau sudah menjadi ummanya. Umma yang baik~!"

PESSH~

"Yak! Aku ini appa! Kau yang umma!" tuding Yesung bersikeras. Bibir cherrynya terpout imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Appa itu 'memasuki', Baby. Bukan 'dimasuki'~…" godanya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi gempal Yesung.

Wajah Yesung semakin merona. "YAAK! Kau namja mesum! Jauh-jauh sana!" Yesung berontak, namun Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memenjarakan dirinya.

"Baby," caramelnya menatap lembut obsidian Yesung. Yesung perlahan menutup matanya dengan wajah merona.

"Kyu-"

KRIIINGG!

In the aaarrmmss of the angeeell~… fly awaaaay from here~…

KRIIINGG~!

Yesung refleks menunduk meraih teleponnya, membuat bibir tebal Kyuhyun mencium ujung rambut emonya.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap dengan boneka voodoo bagi siapa saja yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Yesung.

"Ohh, dari umma!"

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

'… Kenapa ringtonenya tentang malaikat?!' Kyuhyun mau protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Yesung sudah menerima teleponnya.

Click

"Yeoboseo, umma?" sahut Yesung.

"…"

"Hah? Umma tidak tahu alamat rumah sakitnya?"

"…"

"Ne, ne. Ddangie dirawat dianimal hospital jalan XXX kelurahan OOO!"

"…"

Wajah Yesung memerah. "N-ne, Kyu tidak macam-macam kok…" obsidiannya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Arrase-"

CLICK

Yesung mengernyit sebal. "Diputusin dari pihak sana…" sungutnya sambil menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Yesung semakin sedikit dong! Kyuhyun harus memanfaatkan sisa waktu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya!

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali melingkar posesif di pinggang ramping Yesung.

"K-Kyu…?" Yesung kaget melihat keagresifan(?) Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga(?) memajukan wajahnya ke wajah manis Yesung.

Tujuan utama: Bibir cherry Yesung!

Sesenti lagi…

Daaaann…!

"Hung? WOOII! YESUNG HYOONG! WHATS UP YOO!"

Yesung buru-buru mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sekeras-kerasnya, membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"E-eh, Hae. Hoo, ada Eunhyuksshi juga! Apa kabarmu…?" Yesung tersenyum maksa ke arah dua namja yang sama-sama tidak peka itu. Tangan Donghae tengah melingkar mesra di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"…" Kyuhyun diam di sudut rumah sakit.

Donghae menyapa Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. "Hoi, Bro! Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu!?" dan dengan tidak sopannya, menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun.

"…" Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Namun Donghae yang tidak peka hanya mengirim senyum jutaan volt kepada Kyuhyun. Ia beralih menatap Yesung.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku sedang menunggui aegyaku, dia masih sak-"

Mata Donghae membulat. "LHO?! Hyung sudah punya anak?!" obsidiannya melirik Kyuhyun.

Yesung terkekeh. "Tentu saja! Namanya Ddangkomma!" jawab Yesung ceria sambil menunjuk Ddangkomma yang masih berbaring.

Donghae mengangguk blo'on melihat mahluk yang ditunjuk Yesung. "Ternyata penyu toh."

Yesung cemberut. "Kura-kura!"

Donghae mengernyit. "Sama saja, Hyung!"

Yesung menggeleng. "Dia ini KURA-KURA! Jangan mengganti spesies anak orang seenak siripmu dong! Dasar ikan cucut kering!" sindirnya pedas.

Donghae berkaca-kaca. "Hyukkieeeee~!" rengeknya manja sambil memeluk Eunhyuk. "Tolong Haee~! Hae diejek Hyung berwajah seram ituuu~!"

"MWOO!? APA KAU BILANG BOCAH IKAN?!" pekik Yesung emosi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah bosan.

Seandainya Changmin ada di sini, apa yang akan dia katakan?

Drap drap drap

"BABBO!"

PLETAK!

"ADUUUH!" ringis Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

PLETAK!

"JANGAN BERISIIIK!" bentak Changmin lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Wuah… dia beneran muncul…!

Yesung dan Donghae mengirim deathglare. "Memangnya kenapa, hah!?"

Changmin mengacak surainya frustasi. "DDANG CHAN BISA MATI JIKA MENDENGAR KERIBUTAN, TAUUUUKKK!"

Obsidian Yesung seketika membelalak. "M-MWO?!"

Changmin mengangguk kuat-kuat, lalu kembali berteriak, "Karena itu! Aku bilang-"

PRET! PRET! PRET! PRET! ZIIINGG!

"…!"

"Hahh… hahh…" Yesung ngos-ngosan setelah selesai menutup mulut semua orang di sekitar ruang rawat Ddangkomma dengan lakban. Obsidiannya melirik Ddangkomma takut.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT…

"H-hah…? Tidak mungkin!" Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bunyi itu… sudah pasti bunyi…(Ddangkomma: "TURTLE KICK!" –dan dengan kejamnya menendang pinggang author.)

"…" Donghae merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yesung masih tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Donghae. Ia masih sibuk menatap Ddangkomma dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae cemberut. Diketuk-ketuknya kepala Yesung dengan ponselnya meminta perhatian.

Yesung meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan wajah garang. "Mwo-"

TIIITT~…

Yesung terjengkang. Rupanya bunyi ringtone Donghae toh. Dikirain…

'Kenapa masang ringtone yang kayak begitu sih?!'

Akhirnya Yesung menyeret namja-namja tadi keluar rumah sakit –tanpa membuka lakban di mulut mereka. 

* * *

-SNSD Café…

Sesungguhnya Changmin memiliki pengalaman pribadi yang sangat 'indah' di sini. Saking indahnya, dia tidak mau mengenangnya lagi. Karena itu awalnya dia tidak mau ikut, tapi dipaksa oleh Yesung. Jadi yah… seperti perkataan orang tua…

What can i do…?

BRAK!

"KENAPA MEMASANG RINGTONE MACAM ITU, HAH!?" bentak Yesung frustasi.

Donghae cemberut. "Yak, 'kan ini ponselku, hyung. Suka-suka aku kali mau ringtonenya macam bagaimana!" belanya.

"TAPI TAPI! MEMASANG RINGTONE SEPERTI ITU DI RUMAH SAKIT…! AIISHHH!" Yesung kembali menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan frustasi.

"KAU JUGA! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KEADAAN DDANGIE SEJAK AWAL, HAH?!" Yesung beralih sasaran ke Changmin.

Changmin bersembunyi di belakang Eunhyuk –yang tentu saja mengundang protes dari Donghae. "A-anoo, s-soalnya Changmin takut Yesung akan sedih…"

'… Juga akan membunuh Changmin dan Kyuhyun…'

"-Hiks hiks… Huwee… Ddangieee~!T^T" Yesung mulai terisak.

Eunhyuk yang tidak tegapun, memilih untuk memeluk Yesung. "Uljimma, Yesungsshi. Ddangie pasti akan segera sembuh." Hiburnya.

Yesung tersenyum manis sambil balas memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae gigit jari.

"Hngg…? Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae membaik?" tanya Yesung heran.

Eunhyuk hendak menjawab, namun keburu dipotong Donghae. "Lebih baik lagi! Kami akan segera menikah dan membuat anak~!" seru Donghae girang.

PLETAK!

"ADUH HYUNG! KENAPA MEMUKULKUUU!?"

Yesung beralih menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, Eunhyuksshi. Bukannya kau sedang…" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… Err, hilang ingatan…?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "… Hilang ingatan…?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Bukankah waktu itu kau bersama Hyoyeon?"

Eunhyuk terbelalak. Dia baru teringat sesuatu. "Hyo! Haee! Aku harus ke rumahnya sekarang juga!"

Donghae yang sedang bertukar nomor handphone dengan Changmin mengernyit. "Mau apa kau ke sana?"

"Aku mau berterima kasih. Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkannya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, biar kuantar, Hyukkie~…"

Chuu~

Dikecupnya bibir sensual Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat si empu bibir merona. "Nah, kajja-"

"Kalian tidak perlu ke sana." Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Changmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "S-Seohyunsshi…"

Donghae menatap Changmin polos. "Apa dia temanmu, Changmin ah?"

Changmin nyengir maksa. "U-uuhh… itu…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah. "Seohyunsshi, apa kabarmu?"

Seohyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk sambil berucap, "Aku baik-baik saja, Eunhyuksshi. Kurasa kau juga sehat-sehat saja~!" ia beralih menatap Donghae datar. "… Jika kalian mau membeli 5 milkshake lagi, aku akan memberikan info yang bagus." Senyuman malaikat mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"… Hahh… baiklah. Cepat ceritakan!" perintah Donghae tak sabaran.

Seohyun memanggil seorang pegawainya. "Sunnyy~! Bawakan pelanggan-pelanggan yang TERHORMAT ini lima gelas milkshakee~! Yang cokelat sama stroberi yaa! Vanilla juga deh! Ah ya, tambahkan rasa 'rahasia' nee!"

Entah kenapa Donghae dan Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Changmin? Namja itu sudah menatap Yesung dengan tatapan 'Changmin mau pulang, Yesungiee~…'

"Ini diaa~! Selamat menikmati, dan SEMOGA BERUNTUUNGG~…" seorang yeoja bername tag 'Sunny' meletakan lima gelas milkshake yang tampak normal di meja Changmin cs.

Seohyun tersenyum. "Aku baru akan menceritakannya kalau kalian menghabiskannya. Silahkan."

Changmin meneguk salivanya berat. Nalurinya mengatakan untuk lari. Sayang sekali Yesung sudah melakukan langkah pencegahan dengan cara merantai kaki Changmin di meja café.

Donghae mengernyit. "Semoga beruntung?"

Seohyun tetap tersenyum manis. "Silahkan diminuuum…"

Akhirnya kelima namja itu meraih gelas-gelas milkshake itu. Eunhyuk dan Yesung memilih milkshake stroberi, Donghae dan Changmin memilih milkshake coklat, serta Kyuhyun yang mengambil gelas yang tersisa, milkshake vanilla.

"Silahkan bersulaang~…" pinta Seohyun lagi dengan wajah malaikat.

Donghae dengan wajah ceria berteriak, "Bersulang demi kehamilan Hyuuuukiee~!"

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Hyung! Kenapa memukulkuu!?"

Yesung cemberut. "Harusnya kita bersulang untuk kesembuhan Ddangie tauk!"

"Yak, penyu itu bisa menunggu waktu giliran! Yang pertama ini untuk Hyukkiee!"

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang dia itu KURA-KURA!"

"Alah! Penyu sama kura-kura itu sama aja Hyung! Sama-sama punya cangkang juga sama-sama lamban! Apa bedanya sih!?"

"ENAK SAJA! Kura-kura itu-"

"CEPAT BERSULANG." Desis Seohyun dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

Changmin buru-buru memimpin teman-teman babbonya untuk bersulang. "Demi keselamatan nyawaa! AYO BERSULANG!" sungguh, di saat tidak ada Erik ataupun Sungmin di sini, bisa gawat kalau ia sampai terlibat 'masalah' dengan yeoja ini!

Dan keempat namja lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikutinya. Anggap saja mereka telah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa.

"Cheerss~!"

CRENG~

Seohyun tersenyum malaikat. "SILAHKAN DIMINUUUM~…"

Dan keempat namja itu mulai minum dengan wajah innocent. Kecuali Changmin yang pucat pasi.

1 detik…

2 detik…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Terdengar teriakan membahana dari seorang Lee Donghae. Ia berlari kesana-kemari seperti cacing kepanasan.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae khawatir. "Hae, Hae, Hae tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengejar Donghae.

Donghae berbalik lalu menghambur kepelukan Eunhyuk. "Hyukkieee! Hae mau dibunuhh! Huweee! Rasanya pahiiittt! Hiks hiks!" adunya sambil memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Gwenchana, tidak ada yang membunuh Hae kok…" Eunhyuk mengusap-usap puncak kepala Donghae dengan sayang. "Hae- ahh…! H-Hae… apa yang kau lakukhh… ahhnn…"

Benar-benar ikan mesum. Lihat saja apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Donghae mengemut nipple Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup kaos kuning bergambar monyet gede di bagian perutnya.

"H-Haehh…"

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyuk, dasar ikan mesum!" Yesung menarik paksa Donghae. Donghae hendak berontak, namun Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci pergerakannya, lalu mengikatnya dengan tali tambang –yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"Baiklah Seohyunsshi, cepat ceritakan!" desak Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak suka. Dia merasa Seohyun membuang-buang waktunya –walau ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Seohyun karena membuat Donghae menderita.

Seohyun berdecih. "Sayang sekali namja itu yang kena. Tadinya aku mengharapkan orang lain yang kena." Chocolate indahnya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia menghela napas berat. "… Ya sudahlah. Tidak terlalu buruk juga."

"APANYAAAHH?!"

Seohyun mengacuhkan jeritan Donghae. "Baiklah. Ini tentang Hyoyeon."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan Hyoyeon?" entah kenapa dia merasa firasat buruk.

Seohyun merogoh saku roknya. "Hyo sudah pergi ke Amerika tadi."

Kedua chocolate Eunhyuk terbelalak. "M-mwo?! K-kenapa…?"

"Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah dancenya di Amerika. Jadi dia kembali ke Amerika dengan pesawat pribadinya. Tepatnya setelah kegagalan pernikahan Lee Jessica tadi sore." Seohyun menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Eunhyuk. "Dia menitipkan ini padaku. Untukmu, Eunhyuksshi, ah apa aku boleh memanggilmu oppa? Dan kau harus menghentikan embel-embel sshi itu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan senyum miris. "Tentu saja, Seohyunss- ah, maksudku Seohyun ah," Eunhyuk menerima surat itu dengan perasaan sedih. "…" ia mulai membaca surat yang kertasnya masih sangat rapi itu.

'Hoi, Eunhyuk ah! Kekek, mianne sampai akhirpun aku masih tetap tidak memanggilmu oppa! Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman memanggilmu begitu! Huumm, mianhae. Kudengar kau sudah sadar? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku orang yang membohongimu. Mianhae, aku membohongimu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri kok. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki maksud lain. Semoga keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Ah ya, mengenai Lee Donghae itu, namja itu sangat mencintaimu. Walau hubunganmu dengannya tampak tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku dapat melihat dia benar-benar mencintaimu.

Aku ke Amerika. Memang sangat tiba-tiba, tapi… hei. Apa kau bahagia hidup dengan Donghae? Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan merebutmu dari namja kasar itu. Hihihi, tapi aku tidak yakin namja itu mau melepaskanmu.

Eunhyuk ah. Jarak dari Amerika ini dari Korea sangatlah jauh. Tapi aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Karena itu berjanjilah kau akan bahagia sampai kita bertemu nanti. Yaksok?'

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. '… Yaksoke…'

'Hyo sayang Eunhyuk oppa! Hyo akan selalu mengingat setiap detik saat-saat bersama oppa! Tetaplah menari! Oppa terlihat paling keren saat sedang menari! See 'ya next timee~!'

Donghae mengintip isi surat Hyoyeon. Obsidiannya terbelalak. "MEREBUT?! KENAPA DIA BILANG MEREBUT!?"

Yesung cemberut. "Kau benar-benar mengganggu meski sudah kuikat begini!"

Seohyun tersenyum. "Hyo menyayangi Eunhyuk oppa. Begitu juga aku, Sunny, Yoona dan Yuri. Kami menyayangimu. Jadi kalau sampai namja itu membuatmu sedih…" ia melirik Donghae tajam.

"Jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahu kami nee~! Kami pasti akan MENGHABISINYA~…" Sunny muncul dengan pisau dapur di tangan.

Glek

Donghae merasa terancam. Apalagi dirinya masih diikat tak berdaya begini…

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Gomawo, tapi Hae tidak mungkin membuatku sedih. Aku mencintainya!"

Donghae dengan kekuatan super, melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya lalu melompat hendak menerkam Eunhyuk. "HYUKKIEE-"

"KYAA! EUNHYUK OPPA!" Donghae disenggol oleh seorang yeoja cantik bername tag 'Im Yoon Ah' hingga terjatuh ke samping dengan tidak elitnya. "Kau manis sekali dengan baju monyet itu~!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. "Gomawo Yoona, kau bekerja di sini?"

Yoona tersenyum girang. "Ne, aku dan temanku Stephanie Hwang memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini!"

DEG

Yesung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat mendengar kata 'Stephanie Hwang'. Ingatan tak terlupakan itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Ya. bagaimana dia bisa melupakan pengalaman horor itu!?

"…"

Aura menyeramkan terasa dari belakang Yesung. Yesung sontak menoleh secara slow motion.

"U-ups… S-Stephaniesshi…" Yesung nyengir maksa dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Tiffany menerjang. "KYAAA! AEGYAKU! KAU KEMBALII~~~!" dipeluknya Yesung dengan beringas, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam.

"Yak! Lepaskan dia!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha merebut Yesung.

Tiffany menggeleng sambil tersenyum mistis. ""TIDAK AKAN KULEPASKAN LAGI~, Babyy…"

Yesung mulai menangis.

Yoonapun tak mau kalah, ia memeluk Eunhyuk sambil menciumi pipi Eunhyuk. "Oppaa~! Kau manis sekali! AKU INGIN MEMAKANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"YAK!" teriakan emosi siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Donghae? Namja itu berusaha melepaskan Eunhyuk dari belenggu Yoona. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berjuang melawan Tiffany.

Tapi tenaga kedua wanita itu jauh di luar perkiraan mereka.

Changmin hanya bernapas lega karena setidaknya ia baik-baik saja.

"Huuumm~…" Changmin terkejut saat melihat wajah Sunny sudah berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

Sunny tersenyum misterius. "Wajahmu boleh juga~~! Bagaimana kalau sesekali kau menemaniku belanja, heuum~?"

Changminpun kini ikut-ikutan merasa terancam. 

: 

: 

Akhirnya, Seohyun sendirilah yang harus turun tangan dalam menahan pegawai-pegawai beringasnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah membawa lari uke masing-masing, begitupula dengan Changmin yang membawa lari dirinya sendiri.

Seohyun menghela napas. "Kalian ini benar-benar deh! Kalian membuat semua pelangganku kabur karena kelakukan bar-bar kalian!" decaknya kesal.

Tiffany, Yoona, dan Sunny hanya nyengir kuda. "Mianhae, Seonnieee~!"

Seohyun tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah dengan para eonnienya ini. "Hhh… ya sudahlah. Mengenai rencana nanti malam, kalian sudah memanggil Tae umma dan Sooyoung eonnie?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Ne, sayang sekali Hyo tidak hadir. Rasanya membosankan kalau dia tidak ikut!"

Tiffany mengangguk. "Padahal akhirnya kita punya kesempatan untuk berkumpul lagi!"

Sunny ikut mengangguk. "Ne. Ngomong-ngomong Jessica lama sekali sih? Katanya hanya ingin mengurusi beberapa hal!"

CRING~

Krieet

"Hello~?"

Sunny tersenyum. "Panjang umur~! Khekhekhe~!" ia menoleh sambil tersenyum semakin lebar. "Hoi, Sicca! Wassup yooo~!" sapanya ceria.

Jessica tersenyum sambil mendekati sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Sorry I'm late. I have to remove my make up and change my dress."

Sunny mengangguk. "It's okaaay~! Have a seat! And remember! You have to learn Hangul as soon as possible! You know my English is not as good as Tiffany!(?)" dia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Jessica mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi sambil terkekeh. "Hn, is something wrong? Why're your face is so… um…" Jessica seperti tak tega mengatakannya.

Tiffany semakin cemberut. "You're not funny! We're just thinking about Hyo."

Jessica mengangguk paham. "Hum, I wonder why she accept her father's invitation. She's not the type who will follow the rules. She's a free woman you know."

Sunny cemberut. "Hei! Don't add the 'Free woman' words! That's sounds just wrong!"

Jessica nyengir. "Hehhehe, I'm sor-"

BRAK

CRANG~…

"HOII!" sebuah suara kembali menggelegar di cafe yang sedang sepi itu.

Tiffany memutar matanya. "Kau tak perlu berteriak Yur."

Yuri mendelik. "Yar Yur! Situ pikir saya ini sayur apa! Hmph! Aku haus nih, habis ngedance." Matanya jelajatan. "Eh! Ada milkshake coklat! Kesukaanku nih!" tanpa basa-basi, Yuri menyambar segelas milkshake yang tersisa empat perlimanya.

Sunny terkejut. "Eh Yuri! Itu bukan-"

GLUK GLUK GLUK

GEK!

"KYAAAAHH! APA-APAAN INI!?" Yuri mulai berlari kesana-kemari sambil mengacung-ngacungkan gelas milkshake yang nyaris kosong itu.

Persis orang demo.

Semua sweatdrop. Seohyun melirik Sunny. "Hei, apa saja saja yang kau isi di dalamnya?"

Sunny hanya tersenyum miris. "… Coklat, Tabasco, mayonnaise, kemiri, jahe, perahan susu kucing peliharaanku, dan beberapa iris cabai jolokia yang diberikan Tae umma sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kucingku…"

Seohyun sweatdrop. '… Semoga namja bernama Lee Donghae itu akan baik-baik saja…' 

: 

: 

-Animal Hospital's WC…

"HOEEEEEEKKKHHH!"

"Ayo Hae… dorong lagi…"

"HOEEEEEEEEKKKKHHH!"

Nampaklah pemandangan Eunhyuk yang sedang berupaya menyemangati Donghae untuk mengeluarkan minuman yang tadi diminumnya. Ya, milkshake coklat racikan sang pegawai bername tag Sunny.

Sungguh keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Changmin, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae prihatin.

'Kasihan juga dia.' Kyuhyun bersimpati. Bagaimanapun dia bukan namja tak berperasaan yang tega menertawakan keadaan Donghae. Selain untuk menghindari tabokan Yesung, ini juga ia lakukan karena menghormati Donghae.

Ya, dia sudah lumayan bisa menghormati orang lain.

"Ah ya," Kyuhyun melirik Changmin setelah mereka keluar dari wc. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahi –ikutan heran. "Iya ya… aku ngapain kemari…?"

"…"

Tiba-tiba kedua chocolate Changmin terbelalak. "ADUH! AKU MELUPAKAN ERIK HYUNG!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. kenapa hyungnya dibawa-bawa?

"Tadi aku kemari dengan Erik hyung! Aduh mak! Erik hyung ada di mana niiih!" Changmin celingukkan panik.

"Changmin aaah!" sebuah suara terdengar melengking dari arah samping. Changmin menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Eh Erik hyung. Ehhehe, Hyung sedang apa?" tanyanya sok polos.

Erik menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian di lapangan parkir! Kau 'kan tahu, aku ini buta arah!" sungutnya kesal. "Oh hai, Sungie,"

"DIA MILIKKU." Desis Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung saat melihat gelagat mencurigakan yang ditunjukan Erik.

Erik terkekeh. "Aku tahu kok. Lagipula," ia merangkul Changmin. "Aku sedang membantu Changmin untuk dekat dengan orang yang disukainya~!"

PESSHH~!

Wajah Changmin memerah dengan sempurna.

Yesung yang lugu(read: Babbo) hanya mengangguk. "Hooh, kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Changminsshi?"

'Manisnyaaaa~…' batin Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi gempal Yesung. "Auuuu~! Kyuu! Appoo!"

"WOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BABY-KU!?"

BUAK!

"ADUH!"

Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus merelakan pinggangnya ditendang oleh sang ibu mertua galak… 

: 

: 

-In Front Of Ddangkomma's Room…(?)

"Jadi keadaan si Ddangko chan bagaimana?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Yesung secara posesif, menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berwajah tak sedap, hanya menyahut, "Sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, ahjussi."

"Hyooong~!" sebuah teriakan kembali membahana di rumah sakit itu. Changmin hanya bisa meremas tangannya emosi.

Si pelaku a.k.a ikan alias Lee Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan Eunhyuk dirangkulannya.

"Hm? Siapa ahjumma ini? Dan kenapa dia memelukmu Hyung? Kau tidak masalah melihatnya, Kyu?" tanya Donghae polos sambil menunjuk wajah Heechul.

TWITCH

Oh. Habislah masa muda seorang Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Heechul ahjussi, Hangeng ahjussi, apa kabarmu?"

Hangeng balas tersenyum sambil mengusap bahu Heechul –bermaksud menenangkan. "Kami baik-baik saja Eunhyuk ah. Hm? Kau tampak senang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Hangeng bergantian. "Kau mengenal mereka, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Mereka teman baik appa. Kau ingat, Hae? Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Heechul ahjussi yang dulu menggendongmu terbalik ituloh." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Donghae tampak loading. Kedua obsidiannya lalu membulat lucu. "AAAHH! Kau si nenek sihir kejam itu! Ya, ya! Sadis sekali kau waktu itu! Masa menggendong seorang balita tak berdosa berumur 4 tahun secara terbalik! Dasar nenek sihir tak tahu aturan! Tak tahukah kau, aku mengalami depresi berat akibat kelakuan bejat(?)mu itu!?" tuding Donghae pada Heechul sambil bersembunyi di belakang Eunhyuk.

Heechul sudah bersiap-siap dengan cambuk di tangan, namun Changmin sudah menahannya.

"Ahjussiiii! Kumohon… jika Ddangie mendengar keributan sedikit saja, maka ia akan matii…" Changmin menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memohon.

Begitu pula Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "Jika mendengar keributan, dia akan mati?"

Changmin mengangguk.

CRING~

Nampak seringai mencurigakan tengah menghiasi wajah cantik Heechul.

Changmin dan Yesung mulai merasa keselamatan Ddangkomma terancam.

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: ON

* * *

… Apa aku akan mati…?

Tubuhku terasa dingin… kepalaku juga pusing… inikah tanda-tanda kematianku…?

Tapi kematianku akan sangat tidak elit! Masa judulnya, 'Seekor Kura-kura meninggal dunia karena tersedak daun bawang'!?

Amit-amiiiit!

KRIEEETT

Huh? Aku mendengar suara… suara pintu terbuka?! Nugu nugu?! Pencuri? Perampok? Pembunuh? Penculik? Atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, penangkap kura-kura liar?!

Appaaa~! Help mee! Aegyamu yang manis ini dalam bahaya!

"… Jangan…!"

"Woi…! …"

"… Hentikan…!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara. Tapi siapa?

"…" hng? Aku merasakan napas di telinga(?)ku. Siapa-

"WOI! IRREONA! MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU, DASAR KURA-KURA PEMALAS!"

Kyaaa…

Demi Ddangkomming yang suka berkaca, ternyata nenek sihir ini telah bangkit kembali…!

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

Yesung menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Namja cantik itu menerobos masuk dengan cepat ke dalam kamar rawat Ddangkomma, dan dengan 'sopan'nya berteriak tepat di telinga(?) kura-kura malang itu.

Dan kini Yesung percaya nyawa Ddangkomma telah melayang.

"U-Umma…! Umma kejam!" isak Yesung sambil meneteskan air mata. "Aku mau lari!"

"Tunggu dulu," Hangeng menahan lengan anaknya yang sudah menenteng ransel kura-kuranya bersiap kabur. "Lihat itu."

Yesung menatap Ddangkomma.

Kedua kelopak mata(?) kura-kura itu bergerak-gerak, lalu mulai terbuka.

Ddangkomma menggeliat sedikit, lalu menoleh kearah Yesung.

Drap drap drap

Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Ddangkomma, lalu melompat ke atas tubuh kura-kura itu.

"AEGYAAAHH~!X3" jeritnya centil.

BRUAGH!

"Hei Kyuu~! Panggil dokter! Ddangie pingsan lagi!" teriak Yesung tanpa dosa. 

: 

: 

-Ddangkomma's Room…

Yesung tersenyum sumringah sambil memain-mainkan kaki belakang Ddangkomma. Sementara si Ddangkomma yang tampak terganggu, sesekali menendang pelan pipi sang appa.

Erik dan Changmin sudah pergi sedari tadi, ada urusan katanya. Sementara Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, dan Heechul menemani Yesung di ruang rawat Ddangkomma.

Ddangkomma sudah sadar sejak sejam lalu. Dipotong dengan acara kepingsanannya selama dua puluh menit lebih.

"Ddangie, Ddangieee~! Kau manis sekaliii~!" puji Yesung sambil menowel pipi Ddangkomma.

'Yeah, yeaah! I'm sexy and I know it! Sana! Ganggu orang mau istirahat saja!' sungut Ddangkomma kesal. 'Dan sejak kapan nenek sihir itu datang?! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?! Kapan appa dekat dengan si Kyuhyun itu?! Aku ini anak kandung siapa?! Ohmaigat!'

Kura-kura itu panik.

"Hannie, apa kau haus?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik Hangeng. "Akan kubelikan sesuatu ne. Kau tunggu di sini saja!" ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Hangeng.

"Hei bocah, temani aku." Heechul melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Heechul sambil bersungut dalam hati.

BLAM

Yesung melirik pintu yang sudah tertutup, lalu kembali menatap Ddangkomma. Dan entah ini hanya perasaan Ddangkomma saja, atau memang Yesung kali ini menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ddangie," panggil Yesung sambil merogoh ranselnya. "Kau jadi kurusan karena sakit yah. Appa tidak suka melihatnya! Pipi chubbymu jadi tirus!"

Dikeluarkannya 'sesuatu' dari dalam tas ranselnya dan diacungkannya ke wajah tampan(?) Ddangkomma.

CRING~

"APPA SUDAH MENYIAPKAN SUP AYAM BUATAN SENDIRIII~! KAU HARUS 'BANYAK' MAKAAN, NEEE~!"

GEK

Tersisa Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan Hangeng Donghae yang terlalu babbo untuk menghentikan.

'ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!'

:

:

"Cepat bawa!" perintah Heechul sambil melempar beberapa minuman kalengan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkapnya dengan susah payah. Kini ia sedang berubah profesi jadi babu dadakan untuk Heechul. Heechul membeli beberapa kaleng minuman di mesin otomatis, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun membawa semuanya.

Kejam.

"…" Heechul terdiam sejenak. "Hei, bocah."

Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"… Kau tahu jawaban Yesung atas pertanyaanku tadi? Yang waktu aku bertanya apa dia menyukaimu atau tidak."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"… Dia mengangguk." Heechul melirik Kyuhyun. "Mengangguk dengan wajah yang merah. Terlihat sekali kalau dia malu. Tampaknya dia memang sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya. "…"

"… Apa kau juga mencintainya?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat mencintainya!" ucapnya penuh ketegasan.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jinjja? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ne! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Sampai matipun aku akan melindunginya!"

CRING~

Seringai lebar terpatri di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Kau tahu. Insiden di dapur tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan membiarkanmu bermesraan dengan Yesung. Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu, yaaah~, let the battle begiin~…"

Status Kyuhyun saat ini: Siaga Satu!

* * *

-Seoul's Amusement Park…(?)

Changmin memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Sementara Erik di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Changmin ah," panggil Erik pelan.

Changmin menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ne, Hyung?"

"Nempel tuh," seusai berkata begitu, ibu jari Erik telah mengusap sudut bibir Changmin. Ia lalu menjilat ibu jarinya. "Es krimnya enak?"

PESSHH~

Wajah Changmin merona. "Hyung-"

Ting tiiing~

Devil will never gonee~! We will live inside youuuu~! We will make you cryyy~! Heavenly trusteddd~! We'll GROW inside your miiind! Never go awaaay~! Oh yeah! (ini lagunya author ngarang)

Ting tiing~

Changmin merengut kesal. Mau apa si Kyuhyun itu mengsmsnya? Ganggu kesenangan orang saja! Mau tak mau, Changmin merogoh saku celananya.

Dibacanya sms dari Kyuhyun. Dahinya langsung berkerut. "Huh?"

"Ada apa Changmin ah?"

"Kyuhyun sms. Tapi isi smsnya aneh sekali…"

Erik mengernyit heran. "Memang apa isinya?"

Changmin menatap Erik dengan wajah babbo. "… 'GAWAT DARURAT, SIAGA SATU! CEPAT KEMBALI KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA!'"

"Hah?"

**TBC**

**Next Chapt:**

"YAK! JANGAN MAIN PELUK ANAK ORANG!"

BUAK!

"… Katanya kau jago dance, ya?"

"… Ayo kita battle dance!"

"TOLONG. AKU."

"Berjuanglah."

"… Hmm… kurasa aku memang harus membantunya."

"Hahhh… mian Hyung. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Hyung pulang duluan saja."

"E-eh? Tapi-"

"… Mianhae."

"Kyuhyun, kamar utama. Yesung, kamar tamu. SEKARANG!"

"Oh Tuhan… salah apa daku sampai mengalami hal seperti ini…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"K-Kyuu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

BRAK BRAK

"PABBOOOOO!"

"Hihihhi, rasakan itu, bocah."

"… Mari kita lihat apa kau pantas bersanding dengan Yesungku~…"

* * *

Kyaa… apaan tuh diatas…?*nunjuk atas* kayaknya Kyubaby kesiksa banget yah! Ucchan suka!#PLAK!

Uhh… mianne gaje banget. Moga-moga masih mau membantu Ucchan!^^/

Gomawo yang sudah mau membantu Ucchan soal penanggalan itu yah! Meski Ucchan nggak terlalu ngerti!#PLAK! Gini aja deh, apa boleh share-sharean?(Readerdeul: "Apaan lagi itu.") jadi bisa beritahu Ucchan ultah pair-pair suju? Gomawo banget kalau mau ngeshare! Ucchan akan sangat terbantu! Tapi nggak mau share juga gak papa! Ucchan nggak paksa! ^U^v

Huumm… Ucchan seneng dialog akhir itu cukup diterima. Akan Ucchan usahakan bikin lagi ne! tapi hanya bisa pas bagian ending…/PLETAK/

Hngg… ini Cuma 6000-an words. Moga-moga suka deh~! Oh ya, Ddangko chan itu nama ciptaan salah satu readerdeul~! Karena lucu jadi Ucchan masukin~! (Ddangkomma: "Nambah penderitaan orang aja!")

Ah yaa… katanya beberapa hari lalu itu YeWon day ya? HUWEEEE! Ucchan miss! Ucchan nggak tau soalnya… ugh ugh… ya sudahlah, Ucchan mau ucapkan happy YeWon daaay~! Meski telat!#PLAK! Tahun depan pasti akan Ucchan buat YeWon birthday fic!

Oh ya, saengil cukha hamnida Shindong oppa~! Mian telat banget… cacar air Ucchan bener-bener gak bisa ditolerir! Semoga panjang umur, rezeki lancar, juga hubungannya dengan Nari selalu langgeng~! Cepet nikah juga nee~!^0^/

Okeh! Jari-jari Ucchan sakit! Bentol-bentolnya belum pecah sihh! Hiks hiks! Jadi langsung kereview aja ne! Yaaak!

* * *

Annyeonghaseyooo~! Masih inget Ucchan nggak? Kalo nggak juga gak papah! Uwaa… review di chapt ending udah 400-an lebih ya… Ucchan nggak pernah ngimpi bakal punya fic yang reviewnya sebanyak itu… gomawooo!\^w^/ nah, sekarang ucchan akan membalas! Oh yaaaaah, hana deul seeet~! YAAK! (Readerdeul: *Rolls eyes*)

kjwzz: "Kyaaaa! Masa sih!? Gomawo~! Ucchan seneng kalau Kj chan sukaa~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne Kj chan, dan moga-moga suka sama sequelnya~!^w^v"

Izca RizcassieYJ: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuttt~! Moga-moga suka sama sequelnya ne! Ihh, iya~!*ikutan meluk KyuKyu*/digampar/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Izca chaaan~! XD"

aku suka ff: "Ya, benar! Ini udah adaa~! Moga-moga Ff chan suka nee~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chaan~!^0^b"

ranimaharsi: "Ayuuhhh, Ucchan ngupil/PLAK/ eh, ngupdate maksudnya~! Iyaaah! So sweet! Saking so sweetnya pengen Ucchan jadiin umpan semut!#PLAK! iya… sayang banget!*peluk Chullie*#gampared. Yooosh~! Udah Ucchan bikin niih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaaan~!XD"

sayangsemuamembersuju: "Annyeong Aya chaan~! Yak, biar Ucchan jawab atu-atu! Soal itu ErikMin, akan Ucchan usahakan pelestariannya!#PLAK! soal MinWook, iyaaah~! Ucchan juga suka! Baru-baru ini Ucchan dapet foto Wookie nyuapin pepaya keMinnie~! Sayang sekali Ucchan nggak suka buah pepaya! Soal EunHae dan appanya yang babbo itu,/pletak/ Teukie-teukie beda sama Jungjungsoo kok!#PLAK! uuh, ceritanya Yunho ngehamilin Jungsoo, trus kabur!/pletak/ iyaa… uke tercinta Ucchan…#PLAK! yahh, silahkan berdiskusi dengan Chullie Chullie~!/pletak/ ahhh… akhirnya nyampe juga! Ini nih yang paling PENGEN Ucchan klarifikasi! Ucchan itu cewek tulen. 60%, sisanya gak jelas.(Readerdeul: *geser 5 meter*) IYAAHH UCCHAN MEMANG CEREWETT! LALU LALUUUH?!*berlinang air mata* /lebay boo/ ohh… itu maksudnya komik cewek, kayak komik shojo gitu~! Hehehe, penulisan Ucchan membingungkan yah? Anyways, pokoknya Ucchan itu straight! Masih setia pada Yesung oppa!#plak! naaah~! Sudah Ucchan bikin nih sequelnya~! Moga-moga Aya chan suka ne! kyaaa! Jangan pegang-pegang! Bukan muhrim!/plak/ minal aidziiin walfaidziin~!^0^ ini juga balasan review terpanjang yang pernah Ucchan buat~! Xixixixi~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aya chaaan!\^o^/"

Liekyusung: "Yaaay~!*ikutan tebar kemenyan*/pletak/ ne, Ucchan udah bikiin~! Kyaaa… Lie chan (gak rela manggil istrinya Yemma) agresif sekalii~! Yoosh! Akan Ucchan usahakan Yeye hamil~!#PLAK! wuaduh, ff lain akan Ucchan lanjutkan, Insya Allaah… minggu depan, atau lusanya…#PLUAK! Ohh… Ucchan bener-bener nggak ngerti soal penanggalan(?) ini… KyuSung day… oh mai gat! Ucchan harus kasih kado!/abaikan/ yoosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!^w^/"

Daevict024: "Nyahahaha, Ucchan juga maunya gitu!#PLAK! yoosh, gomawo reviewnya Vict chaaan~! Moga-moga suka sama sequelnya nee~!"

park jira: "Nyahahah! Ucchan seneng kalau Jira chan suka~!^w^b Andy sama Hyesung~? Boleh juga! Akan Ucchan pikirin! Eh, emang Hyesung kocak?/pletak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Jira chaaan~!^0^b"

Veeclouds: "Kyaaa… tidak bolehhh… Kangin milik Teukie seoraaang!/pletak/ yayyy~~! Eh, eh, nggak boleh sembarang nyiuuum! Nanti Kyunnie sama Ucchan ngambek loh!(Veechan: "Emang lu siapa?") Yoosh~! Eh, eh, Ucchan udah make nama Ddangko chan ituu~! Khekhek, makasih idenya ne! apa boleh Ucchan gunakan? Yyoosh, Ucchan akan berjuang lebih kerass~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaaan~!^w^b"

Niraa: "Aduh, Ucchan memang nggak ngerti soal penanggalan…_ _" iya! Udah Ucchan susah payah ngilangin kebabboan mereka, eh Chullie Chullie main misahin ajah! Hehhe, ini udah Ucchan bikin~! Moga-moga suka ne~! wuaah, agresif sekali! Arraseoo, akan Ucchan pikirin~!^0^b gomawo reviewnya ne, Niraa chaaan~!^w^"

ajib4ff: "Aji chaan~! Gomawo juga sudah memberi ide kepada Ucchan~!^w^b mianne kalau melenceng dari keinginan! Heheheh~!^ ^' he-eh! Rate M!#PLAK! yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chaaan~! N nado sehat-sehat selaluu~!^w^b"

Sasuke . gmpaselleh Gak Bisa Login: "Nyahahha~! UCCHAN JUGA SUKA NGELIATNYA!#DOUBLEPLUAKKK! Aduh, ff yang lain akan Ucchan update minggu depan atau lusanya yah, semoga masih ditunggu~!^w^ gomawo reviewnya Sell chaaan~!\^0^/"

DySparCloud: "Nyahahhaha! Hati-hati! Tanda-tanda tuh!/pletak/ jinjja~? Ucchan seneng kalau Dy chan sukaa~!XD makasihh~*terima bintang dengan senyum bangga* Wuaduuh, fic yang lain akan Ucchan update minggu depan atau lusa aja yah! Jari Ucchan nggak bisa ditolerir! Yoosh~! Ucchan akan berusaha! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaan~!d^0^b"

cloud3024: "Iya! Salah sendiri!(Kyuhyun: "KAU YANG KETIK!") gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloud chaaan~! Moga-moga suka sama sequelnya!^w^v"

libra love clouds: "Yaay yaay yaay, masa siihhh~?#PLAK! Iye,*ikutan lirik MinWook* muahahah! Ucchan juga puas!#PLAK! iya! Chullie suka ngeganggu deh! Padahal dikit lagi bisa NCan tuh!(Kyuhyun: *angguk-angguk*) hohoho, hampir semua readerdeul fic ini memang isi otaknya semesum Ucchan yah!#PLAK! Fluffy? Akan Ucchan usahain bikin disalah satu chapt ne! M preg… banyak banget yang minta ini~! Jadi akan Ucchan pikirin deh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaaan~!^0^"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Aaahhh… masa siiihhh?#PLETAK! Ne, ne! harusnya langsung aja NCan!/slap/ kyaa! Jangan ditendang! Buat Ucchan aja!/digampar Petals/ YOOOSH~! Hahaha, ternyata dirimu semesum Ucchan ne! udah Ucchan bikin nih! Tapi belum rate m! nanti aja neh~! Iyaa~! KrisBaek? Ucchan juga suka KrisBaek, HunHan sama KrisxLuhan(gak tau nama pairnya) juga sukaa~! Oke, akan Ucchan coba masukin! Tapi di beberapa chapt depannya ne~! belum sekarang~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaan~!^w^/"

yuran212: "Iyaa! Kasih royalty keauthor dooong!/abaikan/ oh ya, Ucchan belum mikirin itu.#PLAK! Sudah Ucchan bikin nih~! Moga-moga suka nee~! Hoh~! Akan Ucchan diskusikan dengan Chullie!#slap. Yoosh~! Moga-moga suka sama sequelnya yang ini nee~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Yuran chaaan~!^0^/"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Yooosh, udah Ucchan bikin, Dewi eonnie chan~! MinWook… mungkin beberapa chapt kedepannya ne~! KyuSung udah ada yang mesra tuh!*nunjuk atas* meski hanya seiprit!/pletak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaan~!^0^b"

Cloudhy3424: "Yaayy, akhirnya utang Ucchan lunas!/pletak/ iyah… Chullie bener-bener kejam deh!#slaped. Enceh tuh apa yah?*pasang muka innocent* KYAA! UCCHAN TAU KOOOK! Jangan remehin kadar kemesuman Ucchan yah! (Readerdeul: "Kok situ bangga?") yosh! Ucchan akan berjuaang~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloudhy chaan~!XD"

KyuSung Aegya: "Kyaaa! Jangan gigit Ucchan!/pletak/ jinjjaaa? Ucchan seneng kalau Ae chan suka~!^w^ iya… orang tua Ucchan memang sweet bangeet~…#PLETAK. Ohh! Saudaraku!*peluk Ae chan*/ditendang/ yak, kita paksakan saja rate T! supaya di sequelnya bisa jadi rate M! muahahhahaha! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ae chaaan~!^w^v"

hera3424: "Ciee cieee… Hera chan dihajaar~!#PLAK! bukan, itu keturunan alami Yeye dari Chullie umma! Iyahhh… tapi Ucchan masih mau bikin mereka salah paham!#PLUAK! Nyahahha! Iya! Begitu pula dengan Ucchan!*ngebentengi Yeye*/ditendang/ queen magnae? Si Changmin? Yak, moga-moga suka sama sequel ini nee~!^w^b Haaaahhh?!0M0 belum happy ending?! KYAASSS! KOK GITUUUU?!*guling-guling panik* ya sudah! Akan Ucchan coba lagi! Dan kali iniiii! Masih belum pasti juga~#dihajar readerdeul. Alrighty~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaaan~! P.S: Ucchan pasti akan mewujudkan(?) mimpi Ucchan!XD"

collitha: "Nyahahhaha masa sih?/PLETAK/ oya? Mereka terkenal yaaa… ada dong! Udah Ucchan bikin niih~! Moga-moga Litha chan suka ne! gomawo reviewnya, Litha chaaan~!XD"

mukhaclouds: "Hwuaaa… masa sih?#PLAK! heheh, ini udah Ucchan bawa, moga-moga suka ne! Liat aja nanti, apakah Chullie akan merestui atau…~?*tertawa mistis*/digeplak/ jinjja? Ucchan seneng kalau Mukha chan sukaa~!^w^ yoosh~! Ucchan akan berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Mukha chaan~!^0^b"

* * *

Ohh… selesai jugaa~!XD mianne kalau ada yang terlewat ataupun namanya salah, Ucchan juga manusia biasa!

Soal LLT dan AWW, akan Ucchan usahakan updatr dalam waktu dkat! Mungkin minggu depan atau lusa~!#PLAK! moga-moga masih ditunggu ne!

Yoshout! Ucchan mau tahu komennya soal sequel ini! Moga-moga suka deh! Kalau ada saran maupun kritik, silahkan melalui review ataupun PM~! Akan Ucchan terima~!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?

*DEATHLY WINK~*


End file.
